Sugar
Sugar, labeled The Pageant Queen was one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over where she competed as a member of the Radioactive Rats. Sugar is returning to compete in the upcoming Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over alongside her travel partner Candace as a member of the Pageant Queens. Sugarsquare.jpg RRBack.jpg Biography A wannabe pageant Queen with a heart of gold. Sugar hails from a farm outside of Lloydminster, Alberta. Or Saskatchewan. "You can see either cause it's a provincial border town!" A sweet and seriously cute dumbbell who signed up because she thought Total Drama was a pageant, and it takes her several episodes to realize it isn't - "When's the talent portion?" When she hits the dock in her bathing suit, she struts like she's on a runway for the swimsuit portion of a pageant. She speechifies like a pageant competitor, repeating every question she's asked before launching into her answers with pageant-isms like "I personally believe..." She has an intense regimen for always looking gorgeous, goes to sleep in curlers - but eventually it all falls apart and she reverts to her true self, and only makes half attempts to clean up for the on-camera portions of the show. She's a little big-boned and isn't shy about loudly sharing her opinions and bizarre family expressions. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Sugar first arrived in a helicopter with her team, the Radioactive Rats, in Bigger, Badder, Brutaler. She was rowdy, and immediately became enemies with Colton. She had even eaten one of Constance's pet doves when the team got riled up over sparklers sent off by Zachary. Sugar quickly grew to dislike Constance and Candace when Constance's magic tricks made her believe she was trying to steal the talent portion of the "pageant" and Candace's model status made Sugar feel threatened. Sugar grew to adore Leonard, believing him to be an all powerful wizard. In Scaling Walls And Scary Falls, Sugar saves Candace's life, and claims that she owes her a debt for it. Candace discovers a food stash of Sugar's in Ice, Ice, Baby, leading Sugar to help Candace eat chocolate for the first time. Their common ground becomes chocolate, and the two become friends. Sugar helps Candace break from Dave in Finders Creepers. In The Runaway Model, Sugar models for her team and manages to win the challenge. She becomes obsessed over the tiara she wins, and shows no interest in the game afterwards, believing that she has won the pageant, and nothing else matters. She is promptly voted off in Curse Of The Black Hurl, but not before giving a goodbye speech honoring her teammates, Leonard, Scarlett, Coby, Dave, Jasmine, and Nicole. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Sugar appeared in the special with Candace. The two have gone on to become rap partners and double team-pageanteers, both participating and judging. Candace and Sugar released their answer to the Don Invite in one of their songs. The answer was 'yes'. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Sugar participated in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over with her travel partner, Candace, as a member of the Pageant Queens. Sugar was instantly furious to discover that Vanessa and Anne Maria were also a team with 'Queens' in their title. Sugar tried to get through the first challenge fast by using Candace's sugar rush. In The Road To Morocco, the conflict was brought to the Beauty Queen's attention, who had no problem igniting it further. Candace attempted to remain unbiased, but was swept up in the conflict which lasted till their elimination in Brazilian Pain Forest, when both teams got delayed by their refusal to disfigure their hands in the Botch Or Watch. After losing a final sprint against their rivals, Candace takes the loss much better than Sugar does, but the two agree to leave fashionably and depart from the game. Gallery ThePageantQueens.jpg Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Sugar has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Sugar has competed against, she has yet to outrank Dawn, Anne Maria, Dakota and Scott. *Sugar has yet to outrank Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Sugar has yet to outrank Leonard, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters, Sugar has yet to outrank Krystal, Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison, Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, she has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Ellody, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Radioactive Rats Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants